


Confessions

by Alec_MacCready



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Emotional Fluff, M/M, Self Loathing Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 14:22:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3695609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alec_MacCready/pseuds/Alec_MacCready
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas convinces Dean he is loved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks supernatural_tardis221b for beta'ing this for me!

 

 

 

 

"Heya Cas"  
"Hello Dean"  
"So Cas, have you got anything?"  
"No Dean, I do not have anything on the mark of Cain but I won't stop looking until I find a cure. I was actually just getting ready to go..." Cas trailed off.  
It was then that dean noticed the packed duffle in Cas's hands  
"Oh, ok " Dean said. He hoped he had hid his disappointment well.  
"Dean is everything ok?" Cas asked concerned.  
Dean could see the concern in Cas's blue eyes.  
"No everything's fine Cas. It's fine.. Just don't worry about it all right?"  
Dean turned to leave when he felt Cas's hand grab his wrist and spin him back around. Dean was met with blue eyes staring straight into his.  
"Dean Winchester If something is wrong you tell me!" Cas raised his voice a bit.  
"It's nothing Cas! Really.. Just let it go... Please? I'm just really tired. Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to grab a shower and go to bed I've had a really, really, long day Cas." Dean turned to walk away again.  
"Dean why can't you just tell me what's bothering you?"  
Dean could hear the disappointed tone in Cas 's voice.  
When he turned around he was once again met with the bluest eyes.  
"Fine. I'll tell you. Cas.. Do you remember April and when she...." Dean slowly trailed off, looking down at the ground.  
"When she killed me." Cas whispered.  
"Yeah, that... but when I walked into that room and saw you in that chair I -I thought you were gone for good Cas! That I would never get to tell you that I -I..." Dean sighed. He couldn't bring himself to say the words.  
"You what dean ?" Cas asked softly  
"That I lo- that I was gonna miss you, you crazy sonofabitch." Dean said in a rush.  
"Dean I can tell when you're lying, please be honest with me. You know you can tell me anything right?"  
"Yeah Cas I know. It's just that I-I'm truly not sure how to say what I'm thinking, what I'm, feeling."  
"It's ok Dean just say whatever it is you can tell me." Cas insisted as he stepped closer to Dean.  
"Fine. You know what Cas? I'll tell you, I'll tell you what's bothering me. It's the fact that I love someone I could never be with, someone who could never love me back not only because I'm so broken and damaged, but because I'm poison with every relationship I have ever been in. I have fucked up and I can't risk that with you Cas, I just can't lose yo- "  
Dean was cut off by Cas smashing their lips together. When Cas pulled back to breathe he said. "Dean Winchester, I love you too and I don't ever wanting you to think about yourself like that. I love you and have since the moment I raised you from hell. Dean Winchester I have seen your soul and it is beautiful."  
Breathless and shocked Dean sputtered out "C- Cas do you really mean that?"  
"Yes I do Dean. What is it going to take to show you that you are worth it? That you are loved? That you always have been, and always will be?"

Dean didn't know what to say all he could manage was strangled Cas. He could feel the hot tears starting to roll down his face but he couldn't manage to care because the next thing he noticed was Cas's arms around him holding him tight. He could hear Cas whispering small comforting words in his ear.  
"It's ok Dean just let it out, it's gonna be ok. What do you say we go get you that shower then lay down, Yeah?"  
Dean nodded his head  
"Yeah Cas that sounds Good "

A while later Dean was walking out of the bathroom as he was walking into his room he noticed Cas was standing next to his bed  
"Cas.."  
"I just wanted to make sure you got to bed all right. I guess I'll be going now. Would you like me to turn off the light for you?"  
"Sure Cas, thanks."  
"Good night Dean."  
"Actually Cas wait..."  
"Yes Dean?"  
"Cas could you just stay with me tonight?"  
"Of Course Dean. Just let me go get some blankets and a pillow for the floor I'll be right back."  
As Cas was turning to walk out of the room he heard Deans voice.  
"No Cas, I-I mean with me..."  
"Oh, Ok. Yeah just let me change."

A few minutes later as Cas was walking back to deans room he was stopped by Sam.  
"Hey Cas is everything ok with you and Dean I thought I heard him yelling earlier?"  
"Yes Sam everything is fine between Dean and I. "  
"Ok I just wanted to make sure you know he really loves you Cas "  
"I love him too Sam."  
"Night Cas."  
"Goodnight Sam."

When Cas finally got back to Dean, he was sitting upright in bed, knees tucked into his chest. He looked so vulnerable, it hurt to see him that way. To know that at some point in his life Dean was told he wasn't worth it. That he was broken, and that he was poisonous.

Dean didn't hear Cas come in but when he felt the bed dip beside him and again Cas tenderly wrapped his arms around Dean and held him. After a while Dean relaxed and laid down with his head on Cas's chest and their legs entwined. Dean finally felt at home. He finally felt he was loved and everything was going to be ok. For now he chose to believe that. For now he knew he was loved.  
They spent that night lovingly wrapped in each others arms. It was the best nights sleep either had ever had.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you thought down in the comments! Find me on Tumblr and come say hi I'm Destielsbitch666! You can also find me @Spnsbitch on Twitter


End file.
